


Cleanliness is Next to Godliness

by doublydaring



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Just good warm fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8089669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublydaring/pseuds/doublydaring
Summary: Alex and Rian have a lazy day appreciating laughter





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notify me of typos. Hope you like it!

"Mmmmh" A warm sleep groan escapes Rian's lips as he rolls over. Alex can't help but giggle. He's been up for a while quietly scrolling through his phone, watching Rian sleep. Rian finally opens his eyes.  
"Hey there, Sunshine," Alex teases him. Rian just blinks at him slowly with a big smile on his face. Alex gets up.  
"Nooo" Rian whines, "don't leave me." His face sports an exaggerated pout. He making grabby hands and Alex can't resist one bit. He sits back down. "Mmmh" Rian hums into Alex's shirt his stubble tickling his side. He squirms at the feeling. Rian's almost beard making its way farther up Alex's side.  
"Stop!" Alex tries to say but he's laughing too hard and it comes out garbled. His long fingers wiggle against Rian's neck in response earning him a yelp from Rian who's now also laughing too hard to form any coherent clap back. "Please!" Alex is wriggling uncontrollably trying to escape Rian's hands. His warm laughter only encourages Rian. His soft hands traveling all over Alex's stomach and sides until he's laughing so hard he starts to cry and Rian wants to cry just looking at him there with a big genuine smile on his face. Rian stops.  
"I love you so much," Rian says a sudden wave of seriousness appears to come over him.  
"I love yo-" Alex starts but Rian's hands are messing with his knees now and he can't help but start to laugh again struggling against Rian. Alex gets a few good laughs out of Rian but is too sensitive to really put up a fight. Alex laughs and laughs until he feels his lungs might give out.  
Rian kisses Alex on the forehead untangling himself from the sheets of their bed and stands up, walking toward the bathroom. "I can't believe you pulled this whole stunt just so you could shower first!" Alex clicks his tongue in mock disappointment but here's no response aside from the change in patter as Rian's feet move from the hard wood of their room to the cool tile in the bathroom. "I should have known you sneaky bastard." He shouts over the sound of the faucet running. He here's Rian adjusting the curtain and pulling the shower on but it isn't until a few seconds later that he responds.  
"Join me if you're so adamant about cleanliness." Rian teases.  
"Fine" Alex says with a humph, "maybe I will." He's careful not to let too much water drip onto the white tiles of the bathroom floor below as he steps into the tub. Rian begins to massage the shampoo into Alex's hair. Alex's ambient humming escalates to singing and the sweet sounds thrive off the acoustics of the small room melding with the methodical pounding of the shower's spray. Rian makes sure to clean Alex's hair thoroughly as the constant dye has thinned it quite a bit. Rian dries off watching as Alex does littles hops to pull his pants on and can't help but go to towel off the taller man's hair as he watches the remaining water darken his t-shirt.  
"If you could just dry off all the way like a normal person you wouldn't have so much trouble putting your clothes on, silly." Rian chastises as Alex sits, antsy, on the floor below as Rian dries his hair.  
"I'm one with nature." Alex retorts, his voice sporting an exaggeratedly calm tone. " I let the sun dry me." Rian chuckles softly.  
"Okay, you're all done." Alex's hair is a mess but at least it not dripping all over the floor anymore. He jokingly gestures to it dramatically.  
"A look." He states matter of factly.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night."  
"How dare you!" Alex tries to fake offense but he's laughing too hard. Rian smiles up at him and Alex just wants to melt into the floor. Rian's perfect teeth just amplify his stunning smile. His eyes crinkle and his cheeks puff up and seeing Rian happy Alex feels at peace.


End file.
